


I'm on my way to believing

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Billy Hargrove, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Short dabble I wrote while listening to The Only Exception by Paramore.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 46





	I'm on my way to believing

Billy never believed in love, he believed in "fuck buddies" and one night stands. He believed that people settled down for security not for companionship. He believed this because he'd never seen or felt love himself, he'd seen pain, felt pain.

Except, as he stood in the bathroom doorway of Steve Harrington's bedroom, watching him sit on the edge of the bed in nothing but his undies and a sleepy yawn growing on his face he changed his mind.

He knew that Steve's smile, his genuine smile made his stomach flip, he knew that his eyes made his chest tight and he knew that without Steve he'd of left Hawkins the day after his 18th birthday.

"I love you". He said.

"You love me?". Steve asked.

"Yeah".

"I love you too". The brown eyed boy smiled.

Billy believed in monsters, the ones that steal little boys and take over your mind. He believed in hell because he was pretty sure he'd been there but he also believed in them. Him and Steve. 

He believed that no matter what happened he'd do anything to stay by his side until he stopped breathing. He knew that he loved Steve Harrington and that he loved him back.


End file.
